ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Game
The Game, is the First episode of K10 Plot Part 1 Khoa and Will are in school. (Will): Hey Khoa! Guess what I got... (Khoa): What? (Will): Ben 10: Alien Force the Video game! (Khoa): COOL! Some dude over hears that and walks over. (Dude): Ha ha Losers.. Another dude comes (Dude2): Ben 10 is for nerds.. Freaks. (Khoa): Hey.. That wasn’t very nice.. (Will): We can like what we like. None of your business. (Dude): Whatever The Dudes walk away (Will): So anyway, wanna come over and play it tonight? (Khoa): Oh man! Sure! I wanna play that game since its release! (Will): Ok, Just Bring a nunchuck (Khoa): Sure thing buddy. *takes a bite out of his burger* Later at Wills house (Will): U ready? (Khoa): Oh yeah! *cheery face* Will puts the CD in and turns it on (Will): What Level do you want? (Khoa): Hm, let’s go to the fight with Gorvan! :D Thunder booms (Khoa): Oi! You heard that, mate?! o_O (Will): Meh, it’s ok it’s just Thunder Will starts the level with Gorvan (Will): I CALL BIG CHILL! (Khoa): DANG IT.. I’ll take Swampfire then! >:/ (Will): Their combo attack is AWESOME Will and Khoa start playing. The lightning struck Will’s house, and the TV started buzzing. (Khoa): What’s wrong with your TV?! >:O (Will): I dunno, it’s never done this before Will goes to check the TV (Khoa): Anything wrong? :l (Will): No, seems fine.... Will turns the TV off then back on. The TV screen now has a vortex spinning on it. (Khoa): Is this part of the game? o_O (Will, Is scared): No.... Will and Khoa get sucked in (Khoa, confused and scared): WHAT THE HEEEEECCCKKK? *voice trails off* Part 2 Will and Khoa appear in a cavern (Will): Where are we? (Khoa): I don’t know.. This looks like Gorvan’s hideout though... :/ Khoa notices Will’s Wrist. (Khoa): Oi wait a minute.. You’re wielding an Omnitrix.. o_O WHERE’S MINE? D: (Will): Umm, idk, Oh wait Found it (Khoa):Uh, It’s not on my wrists... >:C (Will): Yeah that’s because.... Will points to Khoa’s belt (Khoa): OHHO! :O Khoa looks down at his belt, and notices a rectangle like device attached to his belly, in the middle is what looks like the dial face of an Omnitrix, only Golden. (Khoa): Why the belt..? I can’t even choose aliens like this..... (Will): Umm Idk maybe it’s voice activated. (Khoa): Oh okay.. :’D Yours isn’t the usual green one.. :L (Will): Ik, Anyway try it (Khoa): Uhhh.. *suddenly, names of all the aliens inside the belt rushed to Khoa’s memory* I KNOW! ELECTRA! Khoa transforms into a zebra-like creature with electric mane and stripes and an arrow going down its forehead. (Will): Woah,... now me! Will slaps The omnitrix and turns into a round, green creature with blue arms and legs, it has no head or face, instead, the omnitrix symbol in the middle of its circular torso and four tentacles with red tips coming from its back. (Will): Woah cool.... (Electra): What’s its name? :o (Will): Uh.. Idk (Electra): How about....... LUCKY CLOVER? :D (Lucky Clover): Hmm, not to bad, but anyway what are we supposed to- Suddenly a big brown dinosaur-like creature fell in front of the two kids. (Electra): OH GOD WHAT IS THAT...?! O-O The big brown dinosaur stands back up and looked at the two new aliens (Humongousaur): What the... More enemies? (Lucky Clover to Electra): OMG that looks like humongousaur!!! (Electra): Oh my god! HUMONGOUSAUR... WE’RE YOUR FANS!!! <3 (Lucky Clover, Fangirl scream): OMG BEN TENNYSON!!!!!! (Humongousaur): Uh that’s nice.. Look kids, I have to deal wi- Are those Omnitrix symbols?! (Lucky Clover): YAH!!!! (Electra, still shocked from seeing the real Ben): Yup.. So what are you dealing with? o_e Gorvan comes out of nowhere (Gorvan): OH HAHA, MORE PUNCHING BAGS! (Lucky Clover): Is that Gorvan? (Humongousaur): How do you know Gorvan? (Electra): From a video game. B-) Part 3 (Humongousaur): Ok? anyway you guys gonna help me? (LC): OMG YES, if only i knew what this guys powers are..., Mayby I can Whip him with these tentacles...... (Electra): You try that.. Electra Electra.. Eleeecctric? :o Electra launches a ball of lightning at Gorvan Gorvan quickly dodges Lucky Clover whips gorvan and absorbs his powers (LC): ARGH WHAT THE?!?! (Electra): What are you doing!? o_O Lucky Clover Picks up a huge boulder. (LC): O.O Super strength? Lucky Clover throws the boulder at Gorvan (Humongousaur): How is that possible..? You were only a weak helpless alien a minute before! (Electra): Maybe Lucky Clover can absorbs other aliens abilities? :o (LC): O.O cool (Electra): I wonder what other aliens I have... (Humongousaur): Does that mean you guys have the Omnitrix too?! (LC): YEAH! Lucky Clover notices Gorvan (LC): HE’S GETTING AWAY!!! (Electra): I’ll get hi- Hey how do you see.. You have no eyes.... >_> (LC): I don’t? (Electra): No.... You don’t.. Oh and.. BIG CHILL! Electra changes into a Blue beetle creature. (Humongousaur): HEY! THAT’S MY NAME.... Lucky Clover keeps throwing boulders at Gorvan (LC): WAIT, I’ve Played this level before!! SOMEONE HAS TO DESTROY THE REJUVINATOR! Big Chill flies over to the Rejuvinator and starts freezing it Humongousaur starts smashing the machine (Humongousaur): Level? (LC): Uh....yeah uh.. i mean.... wut? (BC): STOP CHATTING AND DESTROY THIS THING... (LC): Someone needs to go after Gorvan and stop him from leaving! Lucky Clover slaps the omnitrix badge and turns into Goop (Will): GOOP!!! (BC): Big Chill isn’t very good at being offensive.. Goop flows after Gorvan. (BC): I know! Big Chill glides inside the machine and starts dropping the temperature of the machine Gorvan was using the machine and freezes (Gorvan): ARGH Part 4 (Goop, to Khoa): You’re fast (BC): Eeyup. :3 (Humongousaur): How did you learn to use Big Chill..? And the other aliens so quickly? (Goop): Umm..... Tutorial Videos? (Humongousaur): Wha...? Humongousaur turns back to Ben (Ben): Ah it doesn’t matter... We should get back to Gwen and Kevin... Goop turns back to Will (Will, Wide eyed): Kevin?!?! (BC): GWEN?! :O (Ben): That’s really creeping me out (BC): Ship and Julie too? :D (Ben): Ship? (BC): Y’know, green and black Upgrade like creature.. Barks like a puppy? (Ben): Upgrade....? How do you know all this? Big Chill reverts to Khoa. (Khoa): Uh, long story..? (Will): Let’s go! Will runs ahead of them Khoa trots behind Ben (Ben, in mind): These kids are weird.. THE END!!! Characters Heros *Khoa *Will *Ben Villians *Gorvan Aliens Used By Khoa *Electra *Big Chill By Will *Lucky Clover *Goop By Ben *Humungousaur Trivia *Khoa drew the picture.. Category:Episodes